Mr. Owl VS Bongo
Mr. Owl VS Bongo is the 103rd episode of DEATH BATTLE, featuring Mr. Owl from Tootsie Pop and Bongo from Danimals in a battle between nutrition mascots. Mr. Owl is voiced by Edward Bosco and Bongo is voiced by Edger Kastner. Description They've taught us about sweets and dairy. Now it's time they teach us who's the superior nutrition servant! Interlude Wiz: Even though MyPyramid was replaced by MyPlate thanks to the confusion of oil and sweets, two animals are considered the famous mascots of nut-free food. Boomstick: They're known throughout the world as the symbols of nutrition, so it's time we made them fight to the death. Wiz: Mr. Owl, the wisest mascot of Tootsie Pop. Boomstick: And Bongo, the sporty mascot of the Danimals brand. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. Mr. Owl Wiz: This bird began its campaign in 1969, starting with a cartoon commercial. Over years, Mr. Owl has repeatedly heard an unforgettable question—How many licks to the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop? Boomstick: I ain't sure. I always end up biting. Wiz: Shut the fuck up, Boomstick. Mr. Owl counts to three and then bites it, meaning he thinks that it takes three licks to the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop. Questioning Boy: Mr. Owl, how many licks does it take to get to the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop? Mr. Owl: A good question. Let's find out. One... ta-HOO... tha-ree... Mr. Owl bites the Tootsie Pop. Mr. Owl: Tha-ree! Questioning Boy: If there's anything I can't stand, it's a smart owl. Wiz: Dedicated Tootsie Pop fans everywhere have tried to provide a definitive answer. Boomstick: That's because Mr. Owl first dared to unravel one of the confectionary world's most puzzling secrets in the classic 1970 television commercial. Wiz: Many have attempted, but never passed, to lick their way to the center of the Tootsie Pop. The temptation to bite and reach the embedded Tootsie Roll prize has proven way hoo great... Boomstick: ...just like it was for Mr. Owl. Wait a minute, Wiz. Was that a pun? Was it even hoo-related? Hoo-ribly Punny Counter: Wiz: 1, Boomstick: 0 Wiz: Yep. '''Boomstick: A group of engineering students from Purdue University, hoo-wever, reported that its licking machine, modeled after a human tongue, took an average of 364 licks to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop. Hoo-ribly Punny Counter: Wiz 1, Boomstick: 1 Wiz: Mr. Owl also starred in comics as well as a mobile game entitled Tootsie POP. Boomstick: In this game, he keeps an eye on you to complete a level. Wiz: We're not talking about mobile games, we're talking about owls. Boomstick: Shitballs... Wiz: Not all owls hoot, but owls can make a wide range of other sounds, such as screeches, whistles, barks, growls, rattles and hisses. During the nesting season, owl calls can often be hoo-rd up to a mile away. Hoo-ribly Punny Counter: Wiz 2, Boomstick: 1 Wiz: Male owls generally have deeper voices than their mates. Bongo Wiz: Dannon is a French multinational food-products corporation based in Paris and founded in Barcelona, Spain. The company is famous for producing a type of dairy called yogurt. Boomstick: First, there was Dannon itself, then came Activia, and who could forget Danimals? Wiz: This brand began in the nineteenth century. And guess which mascot was given? Bongo: To the extreme! Boomstick: If you guessed Bongo, then you're right! Wiz: This monkey began its campaign modestly enough, along with his jungle animal friends. Boomstick: Which are a giraffe, a lion, and an elephant. Wiz: After the rest the jungle animals that Bongo have befriended left, celebrities "hoo" used to be Disney Channel stars, appearing in various Disney shows, took over as his friends. Hoo-ribly Punny Counter: Wiz 7, Boomstick: 6 Wiz: Ha-ha, one last hoo pun! Suck it, Boomstick! Boomstick: Awh... (We see Bella Thorne and Ross Lynch, he is Burstified now) Bella Thorne: Boom! You've been Burstified! Ross Lynch: Wha? (Bella Thorne is Burstified now) Ross Lynch: Burstified! Pogo stick Burstified! Bella Thorne: Juggling Burstified! Wiz: Bella Thorne and Ross Lynch are just two examples of these Danimals celebrities. Boomstick: Which means they were right, Bella Thorne and Ross Lynch used to separately play CeCe Jones and Austin Moon from Shake It Up! and Austin & Ally, respectively. They even starred in Danimals commercials together. The cheek of that couple! Wiz: Bongo can be seen in various Danimals products. Boomstick: Which comes in various flavors of fruits. Danimals products include Danimals itself, Danimals Smoothies, Danimals Yo-Tubes, Danimals Squeezables, and Danimals Crunchers, crunchy and creamy. Crunchilicious! Wiz: Bongo is not just any monkey, he's a four foot tall spider monkey, a species of monkeys whose most prominent feature on its body is a long, prehensile tail. The tail is used as fifth limb that facilitates movement through the dense vegetation. Boomstick: Spider monkeys are named that way because they hang from the trees by holding different branches with their limbs and long tails, "shaped" like spiders. Wiz: Spider monkeys do not have a thumb because their four fingers are curved and look like a hook, which is a special adaptation to the life in the forest, but Bongo actually does have a thumb. Boomstick: And like my monkey, Bongo is famous for playing some extreme sports such as skateboarding. Wiz: However, like America's first primate, Mr. Albert... Boomstick: Rest in peace, pal... Wiz: True story, Bongo appears to travel the world, such as going in outer space. Boomstick: And it has been revealed that he can announce events for a chance to win shit. Like chances to win a Venus? Wiz: No, not chances to win a Venus. Boomstick: Aw, damn it! Wiz: With the exception of skateboarding, Bongo can go bicycling, snowboarding, skiing, and scootering. Boomstick: Yep, he really wants to, when he can hand-deliver some yogurt! Wiz: Ah, yes, Bongo is famous for hand-delivering products to celebrities, and fortunately, not eating them. Still, Bongo's campaign has quite been victorious, proven what we've always known... Boomstick: Bongo is one cool fuckin' guy. (We see Bella Thorne and Ross Lynch at a jungle) Ross Lynch: Hey, it's Bongo! (Bongo hand-delivers Danimals Crunchers to Bella Thorne and Ross Lynch) Bella Thorne: Danimals Crunchers, crunchy and creamy. Crunchilicious! (Bella Thorne goes through the door and Ross Lynch follows her) Bella Thorne: Wow... Results Boomstick: Looks like Bongo was always Danimalicious. Mr. Owl was quite the fighter even if he'd been licking lollipops to get to the chocolaty chewy center. Wiz: Despite all other owls capable of killing all other monkeys, Bongo has survived an owl attack from Mr. Owl. Boomstick: Yeah, he was too weak to beat up Bongo in an extremely hot place. It's not a trash incinerator, though. Wiz: Bongo's unique ability was to hand-deliver Danimals products to celebrities, while Mr. Owl's was to grab an undigested Tootsie Pop, bite it, and hand-deliver a stick that the lollipop was holding to a young boy. Boomstick: How come Mr. Owl has been a garbage fucker but Bongo hasn't? Wiz: When Mr. Owl tried to drop Bongo into a volcano, Mr. Owl can fly only up to 600 feet high, or even 182.88 meters high, like other owls, meaning that the volcano height varies, much like how Mauna Kea is 4,205 meters tall. Boomstick: You know what they say: dairy beats sweets. And without his feathers, Mr. Owl was in for stormy weather! Wiz: The winner is Bongo. Trivia * This episode features a number of firsts: ** This is the first battle to use nutrition characters. ** This is the first Season Premiere to be a Joke Battle. ** This is the first death battle to be animated by animation house, LowBrow Studios. * This Death Battle can be considered the seventh Joke Battle of the series, after Goomba VS Koopa, Justin Bieber VS Rebecca Black, Starscream VS Rainbow Dash, Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, and Smokey Bear VS McGruff the Crime Dog. ** This is the third Joke Battle with an actual winner instead of a tie, after Starscream VS Rainbow Dash and Smokey Bear VS McGruff the Crime Dog. Connection Mr. Owl and Bongo are both nutrition characters of all time. Category:Death Battles Category:Mascot-themed Death Battles Category:Animal-themed Death Battles Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Joke Battles Category:Rival-themed Death Battles Category:Fights animated by LowBrow Studios Category:Traditionally animated Death Battles Category:Hero-themed Death Battles Category:Season Premiere